Momentos Inesperados
by Rin Kagamine
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si aceptaras un trato con tu hermano mayor Vanitas? Pesimo sumary soy nueva con esto [Pareja Principal: Roxas x Sora] [Ventus x Sora] [Vanitas x Ventus] [Terra x Ventus]


**La historia me pertenece los personajes son de Tetsuya Nomura Kingdom Hearts ~  
Comienzo de nuevo con esto, soy novata con esto del uso de Fanfiction sean amables ;/; **

-  
Era un nuevo día me encontraba pensando mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tenía un hermano mayor vanitas quien debía a asistir por la tarde a clases, mientras yo estaba en el turno de la mañana, vanitas tendía a ausentarse por eso tenía clases extras pero nada más me importaba ir a clases cada mañana por una cosa.

-Sora –abrazándome por detrás y sorprendiéndome como siempre, él era el motivo principal Ventus strife, sonreí mientras me giraba a abrazarlo con fuerza, teníamos pocos días de empezar nuestra relación, todo había empezado por una carta de amor que me dio en persona sobre la terraza de la escuela, Ventus siempre me hablaba de lo que había hecho y faltaba por hacer, yo me reía a ratos cuando bromeaba, era el momento y día perfecto, nunca imagine que vanitas tendría unos planes para mí que podría destruir ese día para mí.

Después de despedirme de Ventus ya que me había acompañado hasta mi casa, observe a vanitas que estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared mantenía esa sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Q-Que? –pregunte algo confundido.

Cuando hacia eso era porque traía algo en mente y ahí empezó su chantaje.

-Mama no sabe que tienes esa clase de relación y si se entera puede que te obliguen a separarte de el- cuando iba a empezar a hablar me callo ignorándome y continuando su conversación- me mantendré callado, hare que no veo nada y hasta te ayudare a cambio de una cosa…

-¿Una cosa? Vanitas, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Vanitas como siempre se rio y me miro con esos ojos penetrantes.

-Que vayas a mis clases extras por la tarde.

No podía negarme la oferta que hizo era tentadora y si así podría mantenerlo de mi lado es mejor así, no soy tan tonto para poner a vanitas como mi enemigo.

-Si lo hago… promete que cumplirás tu oferta, te mantendrás callado, nos ayudaras y todos felices.

-Trato hecho –tomo mi mano sellando el trato en un suave apretón- Incluso lo grabe –extendió hacia mí una pequeña grabadora de voz, el cual no dude en escuchar si era cierto que había grabado la grabación, la cual es cierta, quería abrazarlo pero sabía que me golpearía así que me limite a sonreír.

-¿Cuándo empiezan? … si voy a hacerme pasar por ti, no debería teñirme el cabello o ponerme pupilentes? –pregunte curioso.

-Ellos ni notan como voy, solo entra por la puerta trasera y arreglado, no hables con nadie y así no se darán cuenta –no tardo en extenderme el horario de clases de la tarde y solo tenía una hora para de nuevo arreglarme y comer algo así que me apure- Y una cosa no intentes hacer amigos-dicho esto se largó dejándome completamente solo así que me apresure.

Después de la hora dicha de salir corriendo con un pan tostado en la boca, llegue de nuevo a la escuela, seguí el mapa mal dibujado de vanitas, debía ser como el, no hablar con nadie así que no tarde en dar con la puerta trasera que dijo Vanitas donde debía entrar, entre sin hacer ruido, todos estaban platicando y otros me miraban un poco pero nada malo, era una clase mala y peligrosa, tome rápidamente asiento donde me indico el pequeño mapa mal dibujado de vanitas y espere, estaba cansado siempre tenía que tomar una siesta las tardes así que no tarde en dormitar un poco, sin fijarme un chico con el mismo aspecto de Ventus solo que usaba color de cabello negro y algunas cuantos dijes de calaveras, daba a entender que era un dark, me había despertado después de llamarme.

-¿Eres nuevo verdad? –él se había dado cuenta, cuando iba a negarlo e iba a decir que era mi hermano mayor, el me sonrió y me dijo en voz baja- Tranquilo será nuestro secreto –le dedique una tierna sonrisa agradecido, este chico se volteo hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro, había visto que sus orejas estaban rojas pero lo que aún me llamaba la atención era el parecido con mi amado, no podría ser Ventus porque este chico a aparte de que usaba diferente color de cabello y usaba maquillaje negro en labios y uñas, ventus no llevaba ninguna perforación en las orejas y menos cercas de los labios, pero tenía aun a pesar de eso ese distinguido color de ojos como Ventus, pensé que podría ser algún familiar así que no di tanta importancia, la clase comenzó y no pude preguntarle el nombre y si en verdad podría conservar el secreto.

Entro a dar clases un maestro que usaba unos lentes con fuerte aumento se notaba porque esos lentes le hacían ver los ojos pequeños, habían estudiantes que no escuchaban que ya había llegado y seguían platicando, este chico extraño estaba sentado frente a mí, aunque trate de concentrarme en tomar nota después de unos 5 minutos me dio una pequeña hoja de papel blanca doblada, la cual lo mire perplejo mientras él me miraba de reojo, abrí la nota y en ella decía "¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Roxas y tranquilo no le diré a nadie sobre que cubres a Vanitas", me parecía un extraño nombre y a la vez falso pero decidí darle respuesta escribiendo en la hoja de papel "Me llamo Sora, gusto en conocerte", le di esa hoja por la mitad doblada y él se rio, infle mis mejillas algo molesto por reírse de mí, no me gustaba que se rieran de mí y así empezó nuestra charla en aquella hoja.

"Tienes bonito nombre Sora".

"¿Entonces porque te ríes?"

"Por nada, ya tranquilo, noto que me observas mucho"

"¿No puedo ver hacia enfrente donde está el pizarrón? Y además no es que quiera incomodarte pero porque usas eso en tus oídos y cerca de la boca"

"¿Así que me viste los labios?"

"Y-yo…"

"Tranquilo, cambiare eso por ti si quieres"

"Eh?, ¿De qué hablas?"

"Nada."

Cuando iba a volver preguntar la clase de dos horas se habían ido volando, ya todos habían empezado a salir y aquel chico me miro sonriendo.

-Nos veremos mañana Sora-se fue silbando una canción desconocida para mí, cosa que me sorprendió pero lo deje ir, guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y Salí por esa puerta de atrás, me fui rumbo a mi casa y justo en la entrada estaba sentado el amor de mi vida, sus cabellos rubios y esa cara angelical que poseía, corrí lanzándome en sus brazos mientras soltaba un "Waa" sorprendido.

-Sora –me abrazo con ternura- ¿Dónde estabas? –me miro algo preocupado y extrañado.

-Es larga la historia ven entremos-entramos a la casa, lo lleve a mi habitación, en ese momento mis padres estaban trabajando y vanitas cumplió lo de dejarnos solos, senté a Ventus en la cama y le conté todo lo que había pasado, le iba a contar lo de aquel chico pero él me interrumpió maldiciendo a vanitas, me reí y empezamos a hablar de otras cosas olvidando a ese chico.

Al día siguiente volvió a estar ahí, por la tarde, cuando entre él había había cambiado, usaba el uniforme escolar y las cosas como piercing que usaba en las orejas y labios ya no estaba, no usaba maquillaje negro en labios y uñas, lo mire perplejo. Era como si estuviera viendo a Ventus en el.

-Se saluda con un hola y no viendo de esa forma a la gente.

-C-cambiaste –musite sorprendido.

-Dije que por ti lo haría –se sonrió, lo que no me había fijado es que otras personas si habían notado su cambio y un plan en mente tenían, escribieron una nota diciendo "Soy el chico que se sienta detrás de tuyo pero tú me gustas desde que te vi, será algo pronto, quieres salir conmigo? Si quieres dime tu respuesta después de clases", yo no sabía que existía esa carta o nota, lo que sea, solo sé que había llegado a manos de Sarox, porque cuando la leyó dejo de verme y estaba pensativo, no le di importancia y seguí lo de la clase, estaba sonriendo sonrojado y feliz, ese día tendría una cita con Roxas en su casa.

Pasaron rápidamente las dos horas y Roxas me hablo.

-Sora tenemos que hablar acompáñame –salió primero del salón, tome mis cosas rápido y así que me apresure a seguirlo, temía que alguien más hubiera descubierto que yo no era vanitas, lo seguí hasta la terraza donde Ventus se había declarado, sonreí sonrojándome al recordar como roxas temblaba nervioso cuando lo hizo, mientras estaba en mi mar de recuerdos Roxas me abrazo con ternura acurrucándome en su pecho y me susurro- También tú me gustas.

Abrí los ojos como platos sorprendido, me quería alejar y darle a entender que me gusta alguien más y más tenía en duda la frase "También tú me gustas" ¿Que significaba eso?

Iba a decir tantas cosas pero aquel chico me dijo.

-Desde que te conocí cambie de aspecto y de ser, cada noche me cortaba en los brazos y deje de hacerlo por ti mi querido sora, si me dejaras no volvería a hallar esa luz que emanas, ya me acerque más a mi familia por ti.

Quería llorar, cerraba los ojos rogando que llegara Ventus y me sacara de este lugar, quería separme pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria, comencé a gritar "VENTUS VENTUS VENTUS!" desperté sobresaltado en mi cama, sudaba y tenía mucho miedo de que esa pesadilla se hiciera realidad. Aunque por una parte lleve la mano a mi pecho plano sentía como latia con fuerza mi corazón. Estaba enamorándome.


End file.
